Le sapin de tous les voeux
by Laet43590
Summary: Allez un petit OS spécial Noël avant le mois de dé l'ai écrit , il y a un an et je viens de m'apercevoir que je ne l'ai jamais publié sur ce site. Alors...aller vous réitérez la tradition des Castle ? ….Cette histoire est à insérer toute suite après la fin du 509. Le premier Noel de Caskett. Kate le rejoint chez lui…


**Le sapin de tous les voeux**

* * *

 _Allez un petit OS spécial Noël avant le mois de dé l'ai écrit , il y a un an et je viens de m'apercevoir que je ne l'ai jamais publié sur ce site. Alors...aller vous réitérez la tradition des Castle ? ….Cette histoire est à insérer toute suite **après la fin du 509**. Le premier Noel de Caskett. Kate le rejoint chez lui…_

* * *

Martha et Alexis venaient tout juste de partir pour leur soirée auprès de leurs amis respectifs. Alors que Castle fermait la porte du loft ,Kate, elle s'était déjà levée pour commencer à débarrasser la table sous les yeux attendris de son compagnon.

Il n'en revenait pas de la voir ici au loft la veille de Noël. Pas après ce qu'elle lui avait confié plutôt dans la journée.

« _Mon père et moi avons mis Noël dans une boite pour l'éternité. Une boite qu'on n'a pas rouverte depuis cette année-là. C'est pour ça que chaque année, mon père s'enferme dans sa cabane et c'est pour ça que depuis que je suis flic, j'assure la permanence de Noël. Parce que dehors, il y a des familles qui font la fête ensemble chez elle, tandis que moi je fais mon boulot qui est veiller sur ces gens. Voilà ma tradition et elle importante pour moi. Aussi importante que la tienne. Je suis désolée, je croyais que j'arriverais à lâcher prise là-dessus_. »

Et pourtant, malgré tout ça, elle était là à ses côtés. Elle venait ré-ouvrir cette boite avec lui. Toucher par son attention, Castle souhaitait rendre à Kate cette magie qu'ait Noel , pour que plus jamais elle se sente seule ou perdue pendant ces fêtes de fin d'années. Bien sûr ,il était conscient qu'il ne pourrait jamais effacer cette cicatrice qu'elle avait en elle depuis la mort de sa mère , mais il espérait au fond de lui pouvoir au moins l'apaiser. Perdu dans ses pensés, il en sortit par la voix de sa petite-amie :

-Castle , arrête, tu recommences à me fixer, sourit Kate de la cuisine en l'observant dans l'entrée.

Souriant, devant la vue qu'elle lui offrait d'elle, il s'avança vers Beckett pour lui retirer la vaisselle qu'elle avait entre les mains et lui murmura tendrement :

-Laisse ça et viens avec moi

-Rick, j'aime pas me lever avec l'évier plein de vaisselle

-Qui a dit qu'on allait se coucher? sourit-il avec espièglerie

Le contemplant quelques secondes, elle lui tendit son tas d'assiettes, qu'il s'empressa de déposer dans l'évier pour lui prendre ensuite la main et la tirer doucement vers le sapin. Il avait cet air si enjoué, cet air de gamin de 9 ans a qui elle ne pouvait rien refuser. Heureuse et soulagée d'avoir fait ce premier pas avec lui, elle décida de le suivre pour découvrir ce qu'il avait encore en tête :

-Quand j'étais petit, ma mère me racontait des histoires la veille de Noel

-Casse-noisette, tu me l'as dit tout à l'heure

-Oui, mais elle me disait aussi que tous mes rêves les plus fous pouvaient se réaliser sous le sapin

-Sous le sapin, hein ? sourit Kate en le voyant s'allonger sous l'immense végétale.

La tête désormais sous l'arbuste, il l'appela tout heureux :

-Allez viens

-Sous le sapin ?

-Oui, allez!

Ce qui aurait pu l'effrayer de la part de ses ex-petit-ami était devenu comme amusant avec Castle. Quel homme d'une quarantaine d'année s'amusait la tête sous un sapin la veille de Noel. Amuser par son idée loufoque, elle se laissa prendre au jeu pour le rejoindre la tête sous les épines.

Vu du sol, le sapin paraissait dix fois plus grand, les guirlandes lumineuses éclairaient le parquet et rendait cet instant comme magique. Séduite par cette idée, elle sourit en levant les bras pour caresser du bout des doigts les lumières alors que Castle continua son explication en chuchotant, comme pour garder ce moment hors du temps :

-Il paraît que si tu fermes les yeux et que tu fais un voeux, ton rêve se réalise

-C'est pas sur les bougies d'anniversaire?

-Non, réfuta Castle , tout le monde sait que ça ne marche pas

-Ah bon ? fit Kate en le contemplant toute heureuse

-Oui, l'année dernière j'ai demandé un sabre laser et j'ai eu un parfum

-Oh, je vois, sourit-elle alors qu'il avait une mine de chien battu. Alors le sapin marche mieux ?

-Oui. Parole de scout

-Castle , tu n'as jamais été scout

-Oui, mais j'aurais voulu. J'aurais été excellent !

-Hum

-Alors tu vas demander quoi cette année ?

-Quoi ? Au sapin ?

-Oui

-Eh ben , je ne sais pas. Tu sais c'est un peu bizarre

-Chut!

-Quoi ? rit-elle

-il faut croire en la magie, sinon le sapin ne marchera pas

-Je crois que je vais demandé un petit-ami un peu moins perché, déclara-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire devant son air offenser.

-oh arrête, tu t'ennuierais

-Tu crois ? Je pense plutôt que ...

-Certain. Le yin et le Yang. Yin-Yin c'est le nom..

-d'un panda, le coupa-t-elle en repensant à ses mots

-Tu vois ? au moins avec moi, tu ne t'ennuieras jamais

-Ok , d'accord, alors dis-moi ce que tu as demandé l'année dernière et que tu as eu ? reprit-elle en tentant de garder son sérieux

-Facile…Toi, répondit-il en lui prenant la main amoureusement

Emue et complètement prise au dépourvu par sa déclaration, Kate ne le lâcha pas des yeux. Cet homme si exaspérant, si enfantin pouvait en un instant devenir un homme doux et attentionné. Elle n'avait pas été dupe quand il lui avait proposé d'aller sous ce conifère. Elle savait qu'il tentait de lui faire oublier cette tristesse qu'elle avait au fond de son coeur à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à un nouveau Noel sans sa mère. Mais sa déclaration, son souhait de l'année dernière l'ébranla plus que de mesure.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle s'approcha lentement de lui pour déposer un baiser qu'elle souhaitait plein d'amour.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle la voix pleine de trémolo

-Merci à toi d'avoir réalisé mon souhait, parce que je dois t'avouer que ça faisait quatre années que je priais sous ce résineux et que j'en avais marre de me prendre toute ses épines.

-idiot! sourit-elle en lui caressant tendrement la joue

Yeux dans les yeux , ils entamèrent une de leurs nombreuses conversations silencieuses. Cette soirée avait été parfaite. Elle avait eu peur en allant le rejoindre de ne pas pouvoir tenir ,mais, finalement comme à chaque fois avec lui , tout c'était passé naturellement et avec une facilité déconcertante.

-Alors, quel est ton souhait pour cette année ? demanda-t-elle au bout de plusieurs minutes

-Eh ben va falloir que je change de voeux et je dois avouer que je n'y ai pas pensé.

-Hum

-Mais attend, j'ai demandé le premier. Alors que souhaites-tu Kate ?

-Je ne sais pas

-Allez, tu peux demander tout ce que tu veux. Une nouvelle voiture?

-J'adore ma voiture

-Ok, un poney alors ?

-Un poney, sérieux Castle ?

-Quoi ? Moi au moins je cherche

-Dis, si je te dis ce que je souhaite ,ça risque de ne pas marcher, non?

-Mais non….se sera notre nouvelle tradition. Chaque année , on ira sous notre sapin et on échangera ensemble un souhait.

-Notre sapin? répéta Kate en soulevant un sourcil

-Ben oui…heu…je veux dire….c'est mon voeu de cette année, bafouilla Castle en prenant peur de l'effrayer avec ces intentions

-Quoi ? Qu'on partage un sapin? rit Kate devant cette nouvelle idée

-Non, mon nouveau souhait c'est que tu emménages avec moi….ici au loft

-Rick

-Oui je sais c'est trop tôt, mais j'ai encore douze mois devant moi pour que mon souhait se réalise. Et puis, rien n'empêche que je le redemande l'année prochaine

-Ok, souffla Kate soulagée

-Tant que tu ne m'obliges pas à le demander pendant quatre ans, reprit-il taquin

-Aucune chance, souffla-t-elle

Souriant devant sa réponse, Rick s'avança doucement pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres et lui murmura amoureusement :

-Alors et toi ….ton voeu pour cette nouvelle année?

Réfléchissant quelques minutes à ce qu'elle pourrait demander, elle se mit à sourire quand elle lui confia :

-J'aimerais que Nikki Heat ne soit pas toute nue sur la prochaine couverture

-Sérieux ? tu me parles bouquin ?

-Ouais….

\- Je te parle emménagement, amour et toi...de Nikki ?

\- Ben...moi aussi j'espère depuis quatre ans qu'elle ne soit pas nue...alors si ce résineux peut me faire arriver à mes fins pourquoi pas, avoua-t-elle en se retenant de rire devant ses yeux résignés.

-Ok, va pour cette année mais l'année prochaine trouve une meilleur idée parce que tu risques de le demander encore un paquet de fois, argumenta Castle. Parce que la mise en page ne dépend pas de moi mais de Gina alors ...

-Rick ?

\- Hum ?

\- Si tu comptes finir la nuit de façon inoubliable...ne parle de ton ex, l'avertit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement

\- D'accord...mais sérieux Kate pense à un nouveau souhait pour...

\- Chut...

 **Trois ans plus tard…..**

Allonger sous leur sapin, les mains entrelacés , ils contemplaient le scintillement des couleurs du sapin. Le loft est désert, et seul le bruit de leurs respirations emplissaient l'appartement. L'odeur du conifère combiné avec les guirlandes au dessus de leurs têtes rendaient ce moment hors du temps et magique. Kate ne pensait pouvoir aimer autant cet instant. Chaque année, elle n'attendait qu'une seule chose...se blottir près de Rick et chuchoter ses voeux sous ce sapin.

-C'est magique, sourit Kate toujours contemplatif

-Oui, c'est vrai.

-Tu sais, l'année prochaine on pourrait changer les couleurs

-Noel c'est rouge et vert

-Oui mais rien n'empêche de rajouter un peu plus de blanc ou d'or, argumenta-t-elle en le voyant faire la moue

-Hum…tu n'aimes pas le sapin ?

-Rick ,je l'adore, tu le sais…c'était juste une idée comme ça.

-En parlant d'idée, tu as ton souhait pour cette année ou tu vas encore demander que Nikki se rhabille ? Parce que ça fait trois ans, Kate...trois ans... et ton voeu n'a pas l'air de fonctionner

-Hum….j'avais espéré que tu prennes pitié de moi

-Moi oui mais Gina,non

-Pourquoi ne pas l'habiller?

-C'est plus vendeur selon Black Pawn

-Tu m'étonnes !

Riant à sa mine boudeuse, Castle se pencha doucement pour venir lui embrasser le front tendrement et lui murmura ensuite à l'oreille :

-Alors ce voeu ? Tu veux toujours un pantalon pour Nikki ?

-Cette année, je vais demander autre chose à notre sapin

-C'est vrai ? s'extasia Rick

Depuis plus de trois ans, Kate s'entêtait à réitérer le même souhait au grand désespoir de Castle, alors la voir désirer autre chose, rendait Castle tout heureux.

-hum….mais j'aimerais bien que tu me dises le tien avant

-Pourquoi ?

-…..

A ses yeux, il comprit qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot…..alors un brin anxieux, il lui avoua son souhait pour la nouvelle année :

-Eh ben….cette année…je…j'aimerais…enfin…, bafouillait-il

-Non

-Quoi non ?

-On n'aura pas de chien

-Mais je ne veux pas un chien…enfin si! mais c'est pas mon souhait, se reprit Rick devant sa mine septique

-C'est quoi alors ?

-Tu te souviens quand j'ai souhaité qu'on emménage ensemble ?

-Oui c'était notre premier Noël et le deuxième Noël ton voeu a fonctionné, sourit Kate en repensant à ses yeux quand elle avait dit « oui » à sa proposition.

-Oui, eh ben, cette année…j'ai l'intention…dans un futur proche….enfin par proche j'entend quelques mois, panique pas

-Castle, gémit Kate anxieuse

-J'aimerais t'épouser

-Je…tu…..

-C'est pas une proposition, se défendit Rick devant ses yeux exorbités. C'est juste….un avant goût dirons-nous.

-Tu vas me demander en mariage cette année ? répéta Kate

-Oui…..et mon souhait c'est que tu dises « oui », reprit-il pour être clair. Alors je vais demander à ce joli conifère rouge et vert , que ma petite-amie devienne ma fiancée.

-…

Devant le mutisme de Beckett, il tourna la tête pour l'observer quelques secondes et chuchota :

-Kate, panique pas

-Je ne panique pas, sourit-elle une nouvelle fois émue

-Tu ne paniques pas ? Oh arrête, tu es la reine de « je panique », déclara Castle en mettant des guillemets avec ses doigts

-pas cette année, rétorqua-t-elle en imitant son geste.

-Pas cette année et pourquoi ?

-Parce que mon voeu pour cette nouvelle année est qu'on la termine à trois

-A trois ? Tu viens de dire non au chien, Kate

-Castle!

-Quoi ? reprit-il sans comprendre.

Pendant quelques secondes, il se repassa leur conversation et puis tout son corps s'illumina en même temps que le avait l'air tellement abasourdie par sa réplique qu'il eu peur de l'avoir vexée:

-Tu es enceinte ? sourit-il au bord des larmes et tout heureux

-Non

-Non ?s'étonna Castle. Heu...alors si c'est pas un chien ou un bébé, c'est quoi ? Dis-moi pas que tu veux un plan à trois parce que ...

\- Castle!

\- Quoi ? gémit-il anxieusement

-Je ne veux pas de plan à trois ! Comment peux-tu même penser que...

\- Ok, ok, abdiqua-t-il en la voyant s'agacer. Alors éclair-moi...dis-moi...c'est quoi ton voeux ?

Soupirant en voyant qu'il n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle tentait de lui expliquer, Kate inspira fortement avant de murmurer timidement :

-j'aimerais être enceinte…..cette année,je... j'aimerais que tu me fasses un bébé…Rick

-tu veux que je fasse un bébé, répéta béatement Castle

-Oui

-Avec toi ?

-Bien sur avec moi!Non mais qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec toi ce soir !

-Oh mon dieu! je vais avoir un bébé avec Kate Beckett, s'extasia-t-il sans tenir compte de sa remarque. C'est le meilleur voeux de tout les temps !

\- Mieux que le chien ?

\- Tu plaisantes, hein ? demanda-t-il en la dévisageant

\- Oui, sourit-elle en lui caressant la joue

Doucement il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et lui susurra :

-Je t'aime Kate

-Je t'aime aussi Castle

\- On va avoir un bébé

\- Non, on va essayer de ...

\- Encore mieux...

 **Cinq ans plus tard**

-Lily Castle, on t'attend ! cria Rick sous le conifère alors que Kate caressait comme à son habitude une branche du sapin

-J'arrive! s'exclama la jeune Castle en s'allongeant entre ses parents son doudou contre son cou. MonkiBonki était tout seul, je ne pouvais pas le laisser

-Oh…eh ben dans ce cas, tu as eu raison de le joindre à nous, sourit Kate en caressant le front de sa fille. Regarde comme c'est magique, chérie..

-Oui, sourit-elle devant toutes ces lumières au-dessus de sa tête. Bon je commence ? demanda la jeune fille très impatiente de faire son voeu comme à son habitude

-Vas-y mon ange

-Eh ben cette année, je vais demander au sapin de me donner un frère ou une soeur

-Super !

-Super ? répéta Kate en dévisageant Rick

-Ben oui, Lily a le même souhait que moi, s'extasia-t-il

-Facile tu fais le même depuis sa naissance

-Et alors ? Avec deux Castle à faire le même voeu ça ne peut que marcher, cette fois-ci, ronchonna-t-il

-Rien ne t'empêche d'espérer

Souriant devant la joute verbale de ses parents, Lily demanda en touchant une branche du sapin:

-Et toi maman ? C'est quoi ton souhait ?

-Eh bien …cette année, je vais demander au sapin de m'apporter ….une nouvelle voiture

-Sérieux ?

-Quoi ?

-Je te parle bébé et toi tu parles….mécanique ?s'indigna Rick devant son coté pragmatique

-Castle, avec mon nouveau poste de Capitaine, la crown Victoria fait un peu dépassé

-Oui mais quand même, bougonna ce dernier alors que Lily se levait. Eh ou vas-tu ?

-Je vais retourner devant casse-noisette

-Mais la tradition du sapin ?

-On a fait nos voeux…alors on va avoir un bébé et une nouvelle voiture, répondit Lily en haussant les épaules , avant de filer sur le canapé

-Ouais, tu parles.

-Rick..

-Non c'est bon. Tu veux quoi comme nouvelle voiture ? demanda-t-il pour cacher sa déception

-Un monospace

-Quoi ? ça fait pas capitaine , ça

-Non

-Eh ben au moins, tu le reconnais

-ça fait mère de famille

-Kate , on n'a pas besoin d'un monospace à trois

-Non , mais à quatre si…et si tu me parles de chien encore , ou de plan à quatre, je te tire une balle entre les deux yeux

-Tu….Tu veux essayer à nouveau ? demanda tout heureux Castle en se décrochant la mâchoire

-Non, sourit-elle devant sa mine réjouit

-Non? là je ne comprend plus rien, tu es vraiment compliquée et en plus tu...

-Il ou elle est déjà là …chéri.

-Tu….tu…..

-Je suis enceinte, Castle.

A la révélation de Kate, Rick se leva brusquement et encercla le sapin de ses bras sous les yeux étonnés de sa femme.

-Castle, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu vas l'abimer arrête et tu...

-Je remercie le sapin. C'est le conifère le plus chouette, celui-là ! Il a exaucé mon voeu avant la nouvelle année !

-Rick ?

-Hum, gémit-il sans lâcher sa prise

-Celui qui porte ton enfant n'est pas le résineux , tu le sais ça ? le dévisagea-t-elle en sortant la tête de sous le sapin pour le voir au bord des larmes.

-Mon Dieu…Kate, on va avoir un bébé !

-On va avoir un bébé

Tout heureux, il enlaça sa femme pour ensuite venir capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser langoureux. Bouche contre bouche, elle lui chuchota tendrement :

\- Merci Castle...merci..d'avoir remis de la magie à ma vie….

* * *

 _ **Voilà un petit OS sans prétention, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Bon dimanche à tous, j'attend vos commentaires^^**_


End file.
